Glee Project
by DoubleA7
Summary: Set during season three of Glee. characters Marissa, Cameron, Damian, Samuel, Hannah, and Lindsay as the main protagonists.
1. Chapter 1

I love Glee Project and hope they do a season 3. I really loved WHOAthere's New blood with the dumpster thing so I'm going to kind of be using it because it was, I personally think, a nice scene.

Fifteen year old Damian McGinty smiled as he walked through the halls of McKinley High School. He'd always wondered if American schools were different from Irish ones. They weren't by too much though. His mom had just dropped him off in front of the school. As he was heading towards the doors he noticed a bunch of jocks surrounding a dumpster and then to his horror dumping a tall, lanky boy in there.

Rushing over he grabbed one of the jocks and pulled him back.

"What the fu-"

Damian leaned forward trying to help the poor guy out. "Grab my hand", he instructed but before the boy could grab his hand he felt someone grab him from behind and then felt the wind get knocked out of him as a fist connected with his stomach. "Take that leprechaun!" The jocks then shoved him into the dumpster.

"Isn't so lucky now is he?" a jock said, earning a bunch of laughs from his buddies. Then all daylight was gone as they slammed the lid down.

Damian felt a sinking feeling as he was left in the dark.

"Err could you get off me please? I think your crushing off my air supply," a voice squeaked from underneath him. For a moment Damian had forgotten about the other boy and muttered sorry while attempting to get up.

"Think if we pushed up hard enough we can open it?" The boy asked.

"Sure."

They both grunted as they pushed upwards on the dumpster, finally managing to push it off.

Inhaling deeply, Damian turned to the other boy.

"My name is Damian, yours?" he asked, outstretching his hand. The kid was gangly and even more geeky looking closer up, with his hair do and glasses, not to mention he smelled awful because of the dumpster. Damian himself probably didn't smell like a rose.

"Cameron, I'm a junior, you?" Cameron asked and shook Damian's hand.

"Sophomore."

"Ah… Thanks by the way for you know the rescue attempt but you shouldn't mess with Jonhnson or any of the jocks or popular people." Cameron said as he climbed out.

"Oh, um why were they dumping you in there in there in the first place?" Damian asked, hopping out.

Shrugging Cameron said nonchalantly, "I'm part of Glee Club."


	2. Chapter 2

**Can you spot the other Glee Project contestants?**

* * *

Michael felt completely betrayed. He was in the Warbler's Meeting Room with David and Blaine. How could Blaine think he could just leave the Warblers? He looked over to David who just shrugged, resigned to the fact that Blaine would be joining New Directions.

"Blaine please don't go!" begged Michael. Sure he hadn't known Blaine too well but the older boy had always been his idol. "We need you!If New Directions beat us last year then we need the full force of the Warblers and your our leader!" He knew he was be exaggerating but it was true. If Blaine did switch to New Directions, well Dalton would be doomed. McKinley already had the tall squinty eyed giant and the large nosed Jewish girl.

Blaine smile apologetically at Michael. "I want to be with Kurt and being in different Glee clubs puts a slight strain on our relationship. Listen, I know the Warblers are going to do wonderful this year, and if it makes you feel any better I've talked to most of the Warblers and they have agreed to have you as lead singer as well as one of the Co-Captains with David and Nick."

Michael was speechless when he heard that. Him? Lead singer and Co-Captian? He knew he was good at singing but not that good! Blaine was grinning at him and David, who was now laughing, patted him on the shoulder and said, "You just got promoted."

* * *

Hannah was walking down the halls when she noticed Cameron walking down to greet her with a smaller, brown haired boy. _He's cute_ she thought as they came closer. Almost immediately she smelled a stench emitting from the two and wrinkled her nose. "Did Bryce throw you in the dumpster again?" she asked, directing the question at Cameron.

"Yep, but this good Irishman here helped wee little me out o' there!" Cameron said, nudging the other boy. The boy rolled his eyes and smiled. "That's the worst attempt at being Irish I've heard. Ever." he said then shook Hannah's hand. "Name is Damian."

Damian's accent was thick and Hannah liked it. It was the most awesome accent she had heard. Ever.

"Name's Hannah," she replied and beamed at him. "Want to sit with us at lunch?"

* * *

The cafeteria was split into three sections. One was the courtyard though it didn't really count, the actual cafeteria, and the secluded corner near the football field where kids woulds constantly get stoned. Hannah and Cameron would often sit a bit away from the other Glee Club members in the cafeteria. Not that there was anything wrong with them but both Hannah and Cameron found them slightly obnoxious at times. Especially Rachel.

Blake, their old buddy, used to hang out with them but was shipped of to military school in the middle of sophmore year. For awhile Marissa, a cheerleader, had sat with them every now and then but she suddenly stopped for some reason. Hannah suspected Sue was involved some way.

Cameron and Damian slid into the bench opposite of her.

Damian's lunchbox looked as if it were ready to burst open. Hannah poked it, giggling. "What'cha got in there?"

He smiled in response and began unzipping it. "My ma wanted me to make friends and her way of making friends is by sharing food so I have..." he peered in then started pulling out items. "Four chocolate puddings, three bananas, three tuna sandwiches and ten fruit snacks. Oh there's also a few chocolate chip cookies."

He handed them out to Hannah and Cameron. They both thanked him and offered each other bits of their lunch too.

Between mouthfuls of tuna sandwich Damian asked them questions. "How long have you known each other?"

"Two and a half years."

"How'd you meet?"

"Glee Club."

"Are you dating?"

Both Cameron and Hannah stared at him then burst into laughter. Cameron began banging his fist on the table form laughing so hard and Hannah was clutching her sides. Damian looked at them amused. "I take that as a no."

Cameron waved his hand in front of Damian's face. "D-dude I love Hannah but not that type. Heehee. In fact my girlfriend lives in Texas. Been going steady for four years straight." His face went slightly dreamy.

"Since you mentioned Glee Club earlier are you interested in joining? other than daily slushy facials and constant bullying it's really fun and everybody is super nice," piped up Hannah.

"With the exception of Santana," interjected Cameron.

Damian mulled it over. "I'll think about it."


End file.
